So your Tokie?
by IHeartFanFiction91
Summary: Link goes to complete his quest but then finds someone special in the Zora Domain. Homosexual pairing. So if you don't like that don't read this.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! Its great to be here. :) This is my first fan fic. So be nice. But be honest too. Tell me what you think and let me know what you like, what you didnt like so on and so forth. I am pretty sure there is no spelling and or grammar errors in this but my computer is being a little screwy right now so if anyone sees them know I apologize deeply and I will fix them as soon as I see them. In the mean time Im gonna manually check. Anyway please enjoy and comment.

WARNING: This is a homosexual story. If that bothers you then please turn back. Otherwise enjoy the story

* * *

><p>Link was running up the Zora River path way excited as he could be. He got the Emerald and the Ruby and now all he needed was the Sapphire. Then he could beat Gannon. And save the world. He was so excited and full of energy he dashed up to the water fall. He pulled out his Ocarina remembering the owl telling him to play the song of the royal family. Link played Zelda's lullaby to make the water fall part and open the way to the Zora domain.<p>

Link ran his way down to the water area and all of a sudden he stopped in his tracks. He was looking at Zora's. Link never saw them before and they fasinated him. There was two groups in the water. There was the adults on the left side and on the right there was the younger kids. Link took off his boots and put his feet in the water watching the little ones play in the water. Link liked seeing the kid Zoras since he was still a kid himself. He felt more repeatable to them. One Zora however stood out. He did not have the fish tail on the back of his head nor the wings on his arms. He was near human like in his structure yet you can tell he was a Zora.

Link herd one of the adults yell to one of the kids after the one that caught Links eye kicked a little girl. A women who appeared to be his mom yelled out to him "Tokie! What did I tell you about hurting your sister! You apologize right now!" Link smiled cause now to Link he had a name. After Tokie said sorry to his sister he noticed the elf boy sitting and watching him. He waved at Link with a smile. This made Link blush, Link did not know what made the Zora so fascinating to him especially since there were many or why he felt so shy. He is trusted with defending a princess and that is not a problem to him yet this boy was?

Tokie yelled out "Hey! You!" Tokie pointed to Link and made a motion with his arms telling Link to come to him. Link became even more shy after this and shook his head no. Tokie tried again and yet the result was the same. Tokie dove under water and with quickness and speed of lightning he jumped up and grabbed a hold of Link and plunged back in. Link did not even have a moment to catch his breath and the young Zora had no idea humans cant breath under water. Link clinged to Tokie not knowing what else to do as Tokie smiled at him and realized he was choking and drowning. He freaked out swimming to the surface.

Tokie said in the most upset way he could sound "I'm so sorry. I thought you could breath under water. I never seen one of your kind before." The wet green cloaked boy panted and took a moment to catch his breath "Its alright. I just was scared I may of died there." He noticed he was still wrapped around tight the Zora boy and he blushed as he let go "So your Tokie?" Link wanted to try to make this very uncomfortable situation better "Im Link. Nice to meet you" Link held out his hand to be shacked and the boy returned it. "Wanna play?" Tokie was excited for once he had someone to feel normal around

Tokie was always mocked and made fun of. He was born different. He was not like the other Zora boys where they had the tails in the back of their heads and the wings on their arms. Tokie did not have that. As a result he had no friends cause no one wanted to hang with the "freak" as he would be called. No one would play with him at school and no one would even associate with him. As a result Tokie had a habit of acting out. He thinks if everyone was going to use him to make themselves feel better he was going to do the same. But when he saw Link he automatically took a liking to him. He had no wings and he had no tail like him and he even didn't have the skin. "He is even more of a different Zora then I am." He thought. He just had to become friends with him. This may be his one chance to get a friend.

"I love to. What kinda games?" Link totally forgot all about getting the Sapphire. His mind was all Tokie. The shyness seemed to go away for now and he seemed to like Tokie alot. Surely more then anyone he ever liked before. He was to young to understand what he was feeling and he could not even name what it was. But he knew it was there.

The two played games such as Marco Polo and raced in the water and even splash fights. The two really connected. Eventually they got to sit and talk. "Link your the most fun Zora in history" He looked at Tokie confused "Um.. Im human" Tokie looked back just as confused as Link just was "Whats a hooman?" Link giggled at the Zora obviousness he never herd or seen humans before. "Its nothing forget it." Link kicked his legs in the water creating ripples. Linked liked the ripples as Tokie copied him. The two boys talked about each other. When it was links turn he slowly came back and realized he lost a whole day and he didn't even attempt to get the final thing he needed in his quest. He got up and put his boots on frantically "Tokie look I am sorry but I really need to get this done. As soon as I do I swear we will play again and we can never stop. I promise" Link smiled as Tokie looked at him sad. He understood. He had to understand. Tokie knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. He was super important. "Im holding you to that Green hat" Link smirked at his new nick name as he ran to the King but not before waving good bye to his new friend.

Link went to the King and got access to Jabu Jabu. He saved the princess and he got the Sapphire. Tokie during that time realized something he could realize at his age humans couldn't. He liked Link. Not just as a friend, Oh no more than that alot more. He wanted him. He wanted to show affection he often saw his parents showing to each other. He ran to Jabu Jabu waiting for the fish to spit out his hopefully new boyfriend. He saw Link and the Zora princess fly in the air as he jumped in the water swimming their way. The princess did not notice Tokie nor did Link. The Princess was all touchy feely over Link. Link kept pushing the princess away as he was to young for that. She would not take no for an answer and kissed him. From Tokies angel he saw only the princess getting fresh with him and thought Link was not doing anything to stop it. He felt crushed to see maybe he was not like Tokie after all. He swam back to the Domain as Link took the Sapphire and swam like hell getting away form the princess

Link went to Tokie who was sitting where he was when Link left. Link greeted him and it was obvious something was up with Tokie. "Tokie whats wrong?" Tokie was silent. He felt like he was going to cry. This was the only boy he not only felt close enough to call friend but also the only person he wanted to spend his life with. "Im fine. Dont you have to be at that Temple?" Link was confused beyond belief "Tokie tell me whats wrong. Please. Im here for you. I am your friend" Hearing that Tokie started to cry. He didn't want Link to see so he went deep in the water so not only Link could not see it but he could not follow. Link thought he better leave. Tokie probably just needs space Link thought. Something bothered him and he needs time to himself.

Link went back to the temple of time and took out the Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire. When he did a door opened to reveal a sword in a stone. Link walked up to it to pull out the sword. He blacked out and woke up to see a old man standing in front of him. He told about how Link was a Hyrulian and how he has traveled 7 years into the future. He told how he needed to get seven medalians from seven sages. He got one from the old man and was off. He stood in the Temple of Time and thought about Tokie. He ran from the Temple back to the Zora Domain. He stopped the first Zora he saw as he panted "E..Ex...exuse me... Wh..where..is...Tokie..." The Zora said in a angry low voice "Tokie is dead"

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. I want to say upfront this is not a new chapter to my story. I am sorry but I have important things I wish to share with you all. First I wish to start with something personal. I know I make a lot of you wait for my fan fix's. I wish to apologize for that. I do not wish to have it end up like this. The thing is I have depression. Depression is a pain cause it makes me not wanna do things I would normally love doing like making storys. I have so many ideas but I just sit around and not wanna put them down. I don't tell you all this to get sympathy or anything like this. I just feel I owe all my fans of my work a explanation. The story is still going and it is still active. But it may be a while before I update. I am sorry for this 

Another thing I wanna put on here is something all of us knows about has been going on for a while now. The fact of Fan Fiction is taking down adult works and themes even if you have a MA rating. Alot of my story's I like to put lemon (Sex) in my story's. I think it add's something to the story if you do it right. But I am afraid of being taken down. So I wanna make this post to let everyone know that I may be posting a lot less story's here. I plan on going to Adult Fan Fiction or somewhere else. I do have some other places I post my story's but Adult Fan Fiction seems like a place I may be interested in. If anyone wants to continue to follow me and my works I figured I post this here to let you know and if you message me in PM I will redirect you to my new account. Thanks to everyone for understanding.


End file.
